White Wings sequel to Black Heart
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: I love giving stories cheesy titles. Everyone wanted a sequel, but I don't think it came out as good as the first one....Read and enjoy


-1Quick Notes Fruits basket isn't mine!! This fic is tho, so no stealing. I got so many nice reviews on Black Heart and all of them seemed to want a sequel! -dances- So here it is, the sequel to Black Heart. This one is still lemony -of course!!- But there's also feelings and….stuff. -drowns in all the feelings- Oh, and for my reviewer Goldy, I kept the Kyo uke. Because he's so much better when he's being pounded -nods- Enjoy!! -love-

Kyo opened his eyes slowly. He moved to get up, but felt a familiar pain start from the bottom of his spine and work its way up through his back.

"What the hell!? It's been three days! The pain should be gone by now!!" Kyo thought aloud. He growled. His eyes softened as he glanced down at the familiar black shirt and dark jeans he had been wearing all weekend. Yuki had made snide comments about how unhygienic it was, and poor Tohru had begged Kyo to let her wash it over and over again. Kyo had refused, rather rudely, and had kindly told Yuki to sit on a bottle and rotate. He didn't care what they thought was clean or not. Lifting the shirt up, he sniffed deeply. Still there, though slightly mixed with his own, Haru's scent drifted up to his nose. Kyo smiled, now that his own scent was mixed in it smelled sort of like…

"Sex." He said aloud. His smile faded and he felt his chest tighten. A familiar, red-hot, lump came up in his throat. But, like he did the past three days, Kyo simply swallowed, forcing it back down. He closed his eyes slightly, refusing to let anything escape them. This couldn't go on. Haru didn't remember, and Kyo kept the one thing that kept linking him to that day around. Something had to change. Kyo yanked the shirt off, throwing it beside him on the bed. He stood up, undoing his belt, and ripped the pants off. Kyo stared down at the boxers. This reminded him of Haru in the worst way possible because his scent was strongest in this article of clothing. On the other hand…Everything else he had was being washed, including his own boxers. Kyo closed his eyes, and slowly pulled them down around his ankles. He held them up, staring. On the tag, "Haru." was written in marker. Kyo blushed.

"What a weirdo. Who writes their name on their underwear!?" He thought wildly. He couldn't ask Tohru to wash these. If she saw the name, there'd be all kinds of questions. He tossed them in his closet and pulled out his school uniform. Throwing his school suit on the bed, he picked up the black shirt and pants and cuddled up next to them. He inhaled deeply, rubbing the clothes against his face and body. When he was sure he was covered in what was left of Haru's scent he threw on some pants and a shirt, and walked out the door toward the laundry room.

"Wash em'." He said to Tohru, thrusting the clothes toward her.

"O-oh really!? You finally want them washed huh?" She asked, smiling and taking the clothes from Kyo.

"Make sure they get really clean. All I want is the smell of detergent on them." He said plainly. Tohru stared puzzled, but just nodded and turned throwing the clothes into the washing machine. Kyo watched her pour two cups of the detergent directly on the clothes and felt himself shiver. He turned and bounded up the stairs toward the bathroom.

Closing the door, Kyo locked it behind him. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking a little. He inhaled the scent of Haru and himself over and over again. When he was through, he stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on.

"I've gotta get it off me. The more I smell it…the more it reminds me…" He thought, lathering up his washcloth and scrubbing himself. Kyo washed every inch of his body twice, including his face. He turned the water off slowly, and took a deep breath in through his nose. Nothing. All he could smell was soap and a small hint of his own scent. Haru was gone. The lump came up in Kyo's throat again, and this time he didn't fight. He felt his eyes grow wet and sat down in the tub. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Kyo felt tears rolling out of his eyes. He kept quiet, he didn't sniffle, or sob, or anything. He just sat and let the tears fall out, feeling his chest tighten and his throat burn.

"Hurry up! You're going to make Honda-san late!!" Yuki yelled up the stairs. "Who in their right mind takes a shower for almost an hour?" Putting his hands on his hips he stared upward annoyed. "We don't have time to wait anymore, I'm sure he'll be along later Honda-san." Yuki said, his face going soft as he turned toward Tohru.

"Ooh…I hope he's not sick.." She replied, her usual worried expression written clearly on her face.

"I'm sure he's just being stupid." Yuki said, smiling comfortingly. He took Tohru by the hand and led her out the door and up the path toward school.

"Aaaahh….To be young again." Shigure said, watching to two run up the path. "Hm…But I do wonder what's got into Kyo." He turned his head toward the stairs and sighed, starting to climb.

Kyo toweled his hair off slowly. He didn't want to go to school today. What if he saw Haru. What if Haru remembered. Or…worse. What if Haru didn't. Kyo stared into the mirror and touched the hickey on his neck lightly. It had gotten lighter with time, but he could still see it. "What was the good of marking me if he wouldn't even remember what happened." Kyo said aloud. He clenched his fist. "What good was even doing it!? He probably thinks I'm some kind of sick freak because he can't remember how-…." Kyo paused. "How right it felt…." He finished. It was true. That's really all he wanted. He wanted Haru to remember the feelings, the warmth. He could care less if he remembered what had happened or not. He just wanted Haru to remember how good it felt to be so wrapped up with someone. So wrapped up with _him_. Kyo blinked. Or did it feel right to Haru? Beads of sweat began to form at his forehead. He couldn't remember Haru ever saying it felt wrong. But maybe it didn't feel the same to him. Maybe it was just a release. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Kyo gulped. Closing his eyes, Kyo began to worry. That's probably all it was. What if Haru could remember, but he was just pretending like he couldn't so he wouldn't have to deal with anything. The more Kyo thought about it, the more he began to feel more and more used. The picture of Haru's concerned face flashed through Kyo's mind. But at the same time, a picture of Haru smirking up at him in a sick, sadistic way followed. Kyo was so confused. He didn't know what it was anymore. It started as something he didn't want. Then became something he did want. Then became something special to him. But now…now it just seemed like it was nothing. Just a one-night stand that meant as little to Haru as anything else. It still meant something to Kyo though. He could still feel Haru's hands circling him. Touching, rubbing, caressing, _needing_ him. Kyo blushed at the memory and looked down noticing how excited he had gotten just thinking about it. "Shit." He muttered. He threw the towel around his waist and opened the door violently, coming face to face with Shigure.

Shigure smiled, his eyes fixed on Kyo's face.

"Something wrong Kyon-Kyon?" He asked warmly. He saw Kyo's face freeze.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!" Kyo yelled. He shoved Shigure aside and stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"…..Aaah…To be young again." Shigure sighed. Turning, he walked downstairs.

Kyo had arrived at school late. Very late. He kept checking his reflection in the mirror before he left, making sure that his 'love mark' couldn't be seen by anyone. Walking through the silent hallway Kyo's mind returned to thoughts of Haru. He needed to talk to him. He needed some kind of closure. Even if it was bad…Even if what they did was…"nothing". Kyo had to hear it from Haru.

"I can't just walk in late like this." Kyo said, checking the clock on the wall. According to it, it was at least an hour until his next class.

"I guess I just skip this class and I'll go in the next one." He said decidedly. He stopped at a water fountain and, leaning down, began to drink. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a classroom door slightly open. The sign on the door read "storage" but Kyo could hear someone moving around inside. He moved closer to it, and peeked inside, curiosity getting the better of him.

Kyo froze. Haru was sitting with his feet propped up on a desk reading a comic book. Kyo felt his face go red as he stared at him. His usual half-open eyes were moving from left to right following the words of the comic. He was in his uniform, his pants tucked into those huge boots of his and his shirt un-buttoned halfway down his chest. Kyo could see the top of his chest and a sudden warmth flowed over him. He wanted to be held closely to it, to Haru. But, first things first. Kyo swung the door open and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him.

"H-Haru." he said. Shit, he wasn't supposed to sound so pitiful and weak. Haru looked up, meeting Kyo's eyes with his own deep grey ones.

"Hey Kyon-Kyon." Haru said plainly. He took his feet off the desk and threw his comic to the side. Standing up, he strode over to Kyo and stopped a few feet away from him. Kyo gulped. Haru's smell engulfed him again. He could barely breathe and he felt his chest tighten as he stared deep into Haru's eyes. He had to say something. He couldn't just stand there like an idiot. Say something!! Anything!!

"H-Haru…about what happened…" He began. The nervousness was evident in his voice, and he could feel himself shaking.

"I dreamt about it." Haru said simply. Kyo's eyes widened. "It was an odd dream. You looked tired, and I felt….warm." Haru finished. Kyo could feel his heart speed up.

Haru looked down, a blush crossing his face. Kyo was blown away. He felt _warm_? What the hell did that mean?! Kyo glared. He needed more information, and Haru was going to give it to him, now. Kyo reached out, grabbing Haru by the shoulders.

"Is that it? You felt warm…and I was tired?" Kyo could feel his blood boiling. That's all he could remember? That's all he had felt? A blanket can keep you warm!! Kyo was beginning to get angry. It did mean nothing to Haru. It was just something that happened and now it was an occasional wet dream. Kyo gritted his teeth and squeezed Haru's shoulders.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Kyo bellowed. Haru winced, Kyo was starting to scare him. "You felt warm, I was tired!? What the hell are you saying?! Is that all you felt!? Is that the most you can remember!? You didn't feel anything else?!" Kyo continued, his voice rising with each question.

"K-Kyo…I already told you I was sorry about what happened…I know you must still be upset…But I swear I didn't mean to rape you. I swear Kyo." Haru said, his face had gone pale. Kyo's mouth dropped open, and his hold on Haru loosened. Rape him? Haru thought he had raped him? Slowly, Kyo began to put two and two together. Haru thought his black side had raped Kyo. He didn't know how Kyo felt at all, how much he enjoyed it, or how much he wanted Haru beside him. Kyo blushed, and leaned closer to Haru.

"Y-You didn't rape me….Haru." He said slowly. Haru lifted his face, his once half-closed eyes now wide open in surprise. "You didn't rape me. I wanted it…" Kyo said again. Haru's blush grew deeper as he felt Kyo's breath run over his lips. He didn't rape Kyo. Kyo had gone along with it willingly. Why? Why would he do that?

"Why." Haru asked aloud. Kyo blushed more now.

"When it started it was weird…but later on…" Kyo thought of a way to describe how he felt when Haru had completely taken him. "Later on…It felt right." Kyo said simply. Haru stared in amazement. Kyo said that he felt right…with him. With Haru? Haru's heart raced. The warm feeling he had gotten from his dream began to wash over him. He watched Kyo lean in slowly, laying his head on his chest. Haru was confused. Did this mean that Kyo wanted to be with him? Haru didn't rape him, like he thought he did. Kyo went along with it, willingly letting Haru do whatever he wanted. Haru felt his throat tighten. He wished he could remember. He wished he could remember the look on Kyo's face as he let Haru ravage him. The moans, the sighs, the feelings. Everything. Haru wanted to remember the whole experience. Or re-live it. Haru's eyes brightened as he threw his arms around his orange-haired cousin, pulling him in closer.

Kyo closed his eyes, content to be wrapped up in Haru's scent again. Kyo smiled silently. Gripping Haru's shirt, he proceeded to rub his body deeply into his white-and-black headed cousin. He wanted to be covered in that scent again.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Haru asked quietly.

"You smell good…" Kyo replied, burying his face in Haru's neck.

"So do you…I couldn't get your smell off me all weekend…" Haru replied, hugging Kyo closer.

"Hnnnn…." Kyo cooed. Haru began to rub his body along with Kyo, creating a rhythm. Kyo's eyes hazed over, and he closed them tightly. Haru continued cradling Kyo against him. Soon, the two scents mixed.

"Smells like sex again…" Kyo thought smiling. Lifting his head up, his lips met Haru's open mouth as he dove his tongue inside.

"Ahhhh…" Haru sighed against Kyo's lips. Lifting his hands up, he gingerly placed them on Kyo's chest. Slowly, he un-did the buttons barring him from Kyo's flesh. Before long, he had the jacket off and began work on the white undershirt.

"Nnnn….H-Haru wait. Don't take it off…." Kyo spoke softly. Haru stopped, giving him a confused expression.

"What…Why?" he asked. Isn't this what Kyo wanted? Didn't he just say he felt right with Haru. Haru's eyes widened, maybe he was too late.

Kyo blushed. Truthfully, he really didn't want Haru to see the mark on his lower neck. He didn't know why, but since it was black Haru who had made it, he was embarrassed to let normal Haru see it.

"I-I'm….just…Last time…you…well, the black you…" His hands flew up to his neck without him realizing it, and he began to rub at the mark between his shirt. Haru understood immediately. Reaching down, he took Kyo's hand in his and leaned lower, pulling Kyo's shirt up a little with his other hand.

"H-Haru….Pl-" Kyo's sentence was swallowed in Haru's lips.

"It's fine…Trust me Kyon-Kyon." Haru said smiling. Kyo blushed, and watched Haru's eyes dance. Haru made quick work of the shirt, yanking it up over Kyo's head.

Softly, Haru ran his fingers over the hickey on Kyo's neck. Leaning in, he slowly began to suck at the same spot. Kyo's hips bucked at the sensation.

"Ahhhhhnn…" Kyo moaned. Throwing his arms around Haru's neck Kyo pulled him closer, feeling the suction on his neck become stronger.

Haru finally let go with a loud smack and looked up into Kyo's eyes.

"Your lips look swollen…" Kyo said breathlessly.

"Your neck looks red." Haru replied smirking.

Kyo reached up feeling the stinging mark on his neck. He ran his fingers over it softly, trying not the hurt the bruised flesh.

"Why'd you do it so hard!?" Kyo exclaimed, sounding a little annoyed.

"I wanted to make sure it stayed for a while." Haru replied in an un-amused voice.

Kyo snuggled into him, his fingers flying to his buttons. Slowly he worked his way down, and discarded Haru's jacket. Haru didn't wear undershirts, so Kyo was able to run his fingers over his bare chest, tangling them in Haru's mass of necklaces.

"This is a lot different then last time…" Kyo murmured. Haru stared down at him.

"Is that good…or bad?" He replied. Kyo shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm just happy to have you again…" He said, leaning in and licking Haru's neck lightly.

"Hn…yeah." Haru said. His hands moved up and he worked them into Kyo's orange hair, pulling him closer to him. Haru blushed, feeling Kyo harden against his leg.

"K-Kyo…" Haru said slowly, reaching down and rubbing the bulge slowly.

"Hnnnnn…." Kyo sighed. "I-I didn't have anything to wear this morning…I thought maybe…no one would notice….Ahhhh….nn…" Kyo moaned, Haru's rubbing becoming harder.

"Interesting…" Haru mumbled. He began to grind his hips up against Kyo's hard-on. Feeling it rub the inside of his legs, Haru felt his own cock grow harder.

"This is unbelievable…" Haru thought. He imagined what they must look like, in a storage classroom, rubbing themselves against each other. The thought sent jolts of excitement from Haru's mind down between his legs.

"Can I take them off?" Haru murmured, gripping Kyo's pants.

"…Y-Yeah…" Kyo said, a little bewildered. This time was definitely different then before. He blushed as he felt Haru's quick fingers undo his buttons and pull down his zipper at top speed. Kyo felt Haru's cold rings rub up against his skin. He shivered.

Gently, Haru took Kyo's member in his hands and began pumping slowly.

"Ahhhnn….F-Faster…." Kyo mumbled. A blush crossed Haru's face as he stared down at his orange-haired companion. Sweat was covering Kyo's face and his mouth was open in silent moans. Haru sped up his motion, watching Kyo's reactions carefully. When he did this, Kyo did that. When he gripped here, Kyo moaned loudly. Here, quietly. Haru was amazed at all the things he could make Kyo do with just a simple touch. Lifting his unoccupied hand to his mouth, Haru began coating his fingers. He wanted to see just how many noises he could get out of the cat.

Kyo opened one eye slowly, watching Haru suck his fingers slowly, his gaze never leaving Kyo.

"Hnnnn…" Kyo moaned. He felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. Haru leaned in and kissed him pushing him backwards onto an empty teachers desk. Kyo moaned as Haru traced his entrance, shoving his fingers roughly inside.

"Ohhhh….H-Haru….!" Kyo growled, already beginning to move against the three fingers placed inside him.

Haru laughed softly, reaching out and holding Kyo's hips against the desk. "Calm down…The black me may have been fast, but I'm more slow and steady." He said smirking. Kyo blushed.

"S-Sorry…" He said. Haru leaned back in, capturing his lips as he began pumping into him. Haru felt himself growing harder with each thrust, and before long broke their kiss pulling his fingers out and quickly undoing his pants. His fingers fumbled with the buttons, shaking. Kyo reached up, brushing his hands away, and began to undo Haru's pants slowly.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Haru's pants fell loosely around his ankles. Leaning back down, he wasted no time in continuing his previous activity. Pumping Kyo's member faster, their lips still locked and tongues clashing, Haru began rubbing his member slowly around Kyo's tight entrance.

"Ohhhnnnn…H-Haru…Don't do that! If you're going to do it…then…do it!" The cat moaned out. Gripping the sides of the desk he tried to force Haru into him.

"He's so fast." Haru thought. Letting go of Kyo, Haru took a step back, just out of reach of Kyo's grasp. Kyo looked up pouting.

"Kyo…" Haru said slowly. He tried to think. He had to do something before Kyo's fast pace drove him crazy. "Kyon-Kyon, sit up." Haru said slowly.

"Huh? Wh-Why?" Kyo asked, he gave Haru an odd look. Haru simply smiled and motioned with his hand for Kyo to sit up. Kyo did what he was asked and sat, his legs hanging over the side of the desk. Haru moved closer and kissed him softly on the lips. Kyo blushed, feeling Haru's lips move down to his chin. Then his neck. His chest. His stomach. His navel. Haru was on his knees now licking up and down Kyo's hip bones, tracing them with his tongue.

"Ahhhhnnnngh..H-Haru…Nnnnnnn….Llllower…" Kyo moaned. He put his hands in Haru's hair and began to twist his fingers into it. Haru smirked and moved down, licking the tip of Kyo's cock gently.

"Ah!" Kyo yelled. Haru waited. Kyo felt the air surround the spot Haru had licked, making it cool. Slowly, Haru licked from the base to the head, coating every part he touched with saliva. Kyo moaned, his hips bucking and his back arching. "If he'd just swallow me….Why is he going so slow!?" Kyo thought. The air was making him cool again, and it was unbearable. Suddenly, a hot wet mouth covered Kyo's cock, filling him with a deep, warm sensation.

"Uhhhnn…!!" Kyo grunted, grabbing Haru's hair and pushing him down a little more. "Ohhhhnnnnn Yeahh….G-Go all the way down Haru….." Kyo cooed. Haru hummed, going lower as he went. Kyo could hardly stand it anymore. Slowly, Haru licked back up to the tip, slamming Kyo back into his mouth almost instantly.

"Ahn…Ah, ah ah!!" Kyo moaned every time Haru thrust back, pulling Kyo all the way into his mouth. Before he knew it, Kyo was yanking Haru's hair, pulling him all the way up and then practically throwing him back into him. Haru's eyes were closed, and he was drowning in every sensation filling him. Kyo tasted so good, so bittersweet. Haru's hand soon found his own erection as he began to pump wildly.

"Uhhhnnnffh…" Haru's moan was stuck between his lips and Kyo's cock as he slowly began to speed up. Kyo yelled something Haru couldn't understand, and he felt something sliding down his throat. Pulling his mouth off, he felt Kyo's cum dribble down his chin. He sighed, releasing his swollen member. Kyo was twitching, and rolling his head from side to side. He looked like he was in absolute bliss. Haru congratulated himself quietly as he grabbed Kyo's legs, forcing them onto his shoulders.

"Hnnnn…." Kyo mumbled. He opened his eyes slowly to see Haru licking his hand then rubbing it all over his member. Kyo knew what was next, and he gripped the edge of the desk ready for the powerful thrust.

Kyo was somewhat disappointed when he felt Haru slowly slide into him. The approach was different, but the feeling was the exact same. Kyo moaned, Haru filling him completely. Slowly, Haru pulled back out and began thrusting a little harder into Kyo.

"C-Cut loose….Haru…." Kyo moaned. "Nnnnn…H-Harder…and faster…."

Haru gripped the Kyo's thighs forcing his legs off his shoulders and straight up in the air. He began to pound into Kyo, extracting mewls and moans.

"This….feels…s-soo….g-gooo…d….Kyo!" Haru growled. Kyo was so warm, it felt like he was being swallowed whole. Haru looked down, noticing that Kyo had become fully erect again.

"Does he ever stop!?" Haru thought in amazement. Thrusting deeper into Kyo, he heard the cat moan, bucking his hips up to meet Haru's thrusts. Haru had done something, hit something, that made Kyo go crazy. Pulling Kyo closer to him, and almost off the desk, Haru aimed for that spot again. Kyo moaned again, his arm flying over his face.

In the distance, Haru heard the bell ring for classes to change.

"Sh-Shit…." Haru murmured. "Come here Kyo." He said, lifting the boy off the desk. Kyo hopped up in Haru's lap wrapping his legs around his waist, Haru holding him up by his ass. Kyo grunted and moaned as Haru proceeded to fuck him senseless. Going as fast as he could, with Kyo bouncing up and down, Haru gritted his teeth, preparing for his orgasm. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry out for fear that someone in the hallway would hear him.

"Ohhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnghhh……" Haru half growled half moaned. Kyo cried out a few more times as Haru ended with a few quick thrusts. Wobbling over to the desk, Haru dropped Kyo on it and fell on top of him, panting and exhausted. Kyo ran his fingers through Haru's hair lightly. The familiar scent of the two, mixed with sweat and desire, drifted up to his nose. He felt his erection pulse, but decided against asking Haru to do something about it.

"Haru…" Kyo said shyly.

"Hnn…." Haru replied.

"Lets go to your house…I'm tired and I wanna fall asleep." Kyo said, wrapping his arms around Haru.

"Hnnn…." Haru said groggily. "Yeah…ok. No ones home anyway…" Slowly, Haru got up, walking toward the door.

"Don't you want to put your clothes back on?" Kyo asked smirking.

"Oh….Oh yeah. Forgot…" Haru replied, giving Kyo his usual half-lidded stare.

"Stupid cow…" Kyo said smiling.

"Don't be so mean Kyon-Kyon." Haru replied.

"Don't call me that! It's Kyo!" Kyo yelled back.

"But its my pet-name for you." Haru said. "You need to give me one now. Couples do that you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"Stupid Cow." Kyo said plainly. He blushed. He guessed they were a couple now. It felt sort of like having two lovers at the same time…Kyo wondered which would pop up next. Haru stared at him smiling.

"I'm sure it'll sound sexier when you moan it." He said, throwing on his boxers and pants. Kyo blushed.

"Sh-Shut-up!" Kyo yelled. He pulled on his own pants quickly, and threw his undershirt on over his head.

Haru stood by the door wearing only his pants.

"What about the rest of your outfit?" Kyo asked.

"Nah. We're just going home anyway. Besides, the less I wear, the less I'll have to take off." He said lazily. Kyo's eyes widened as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks. "Ready Kyon-Kyon?" Haru asked. Kyo stared back at him for a moment. It didn't sound so much like a stupid nickname anymore. Though it sounds crazy, Kyo could swear it had more meaning behind it now. He had his closure, everything was turning out better than he expected, and now he could finally go and fall asleep in Haru's arms. Exactly like he had wanted to when all of this first happened. Kyo inhaled slowly. Haru's scent was still all over him, and as long as it was there, Haru was there. Kyo smiled to himself.

Kyo nodded, and the two of them headed out the door toward Haru's house.

End Notes HOMG! This one came out sooo much worse than the last one…(

But at least I tried. I wasn't feeling particularly 'Lemony' when I was writing it. But meh…sexings is sexings. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I liked the happy ending D

Read and Review pweese!! Also, Flames welcomed (as always). You know the drill, I'll just use them to light a fire under me to write many, many more things to piss you off. Until the next story guys -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
